1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic parameter adjusting system and method for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic devices has become necessary tools in peoples' daily life. For either work and/or study, a user of the electronic device with a display such as computer needs to stare at the display most of the time of a day. Viewing a display over long periods of time causes discomfort to viewer's eyes. If the parameters of the display such as luminance, contrast, and color temperature are adjusted to an appropriate value, discomfort to the eyes can be reduced. Generally, the appropriate value of the parameters varies according to varying distances between the user and the display.
Generally, the parameters of the display device are controlled in relation to the environment of the display device and user's preferences. In a typical display device, a user adjusts the parameters manually. There may be a switch, a keypad, a touch screen, a remote device, or the like to adjust the parameters. The parameters usually remain at the fixed level until being manually modified by the user.
However, while using the display, a positioning of the user is not kept constant, the user may lean forwards or backwards while viewing the display. Thus, the distance between the user and the display is not constant. However, the parameter' values of the display is not changed with the change of positioning and it will cause discomforts to the eyes.
Additionally, when the user is temporary away from the display, the display maintains a fixed luminance, thus makes the display very energy inefficient.
Therefore, what is still needed is a system and method that can automatically adjust the parameters of the display in an appropriate value according to the change of the distance between the user and the display.